


(Bad) Turn

by liquid_dreams



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Geoffrey is, How things should have gone if the creators weren't such cowards, Jonathan is no virgin, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Kissing, Now with extra blood, POV Geoffrey, Turn Choice, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: "Then consider this my Kiss of Judas!" The vampire says and roughly grabs his chin with strong, cool fingers.





	(Bad) Turn

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little drabble inspired by [sdeeys' amazing fanart](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/174997497997/hey-english-men-can-french-kiss-too-jonathan-and) on tumblr :'D

"Then consider this my Kiss of Judas!" The vampire says and roughly grabs his chin with strong, cool fingers.

Geoffrey can only stare in horror as the vampire's pallid face comes closer. He tries to grab a hold of his arms to push him away, but the raven haired man is an immovable object. His lips are red with blood, as are his unholy eyes that gleam with angry determination. Geoffrey is at the end of his rope, battered and bruised from the previous fight. More than one of his ribs hurt so badly they must be fractured. This can't be happening. Not to him! When the vampire's cool lips meet his own, his brain momentarily short circuits in shock and he loses control over his body, allowing the other man to tilt his face slightly to the side to avoid crushing their noses together. How dare he! His brain wants to scream, but the utter bewilderment keeps him still. This is impossible. What's happening? Is he really being kissed by another man? 

A leech. On thinking the word, his brain kicks back into action and he resumes his struggle with renewed fevour. He grabs a hold of the doctor's lapels and tries to shove him back. He can see his brows furrow with annoyance and one red eye glare at him, as if he was the one being unforgivably rude! The vampire's grip on his lower jaw tightens along with the one on the back of his neck, forcing his mouth open. Geoffrey still tries to press his lips together to keep out the vile blood that will ruin him. Suddenly though, he feels the slow sensuous glide of a tongue against his lower lip. His brain short circuits again and sends a shiver down his spine. Unlike the rest of the doctor's body his tongue is warm as it slides its way into his mouth. He wants to recoil when he tastes blood, but the doctor won't let him. Instead he does the only thing he can think of and focuses on the offense. He tries to shove the blood back into the vampire's mouth along with his accursed tongue. To his infinite shock and horror the doctor lets out a low hum when their tongues clash. Is he..? Geoffrey can't bloody think anymore. This is a losing battle and he knows it, but he won't go down without a fight or his name isn't Mccullum! 

The damn leech doesn't need to draw breath as badly as him. The thought goes along with a sinking feeling in his chest. It's the only one that makes it through the foggy mush the doctor's devilish tongue is slowly turning his brain into. It's hard to think straight. That man, that leech... he knows what he's doing. It's as stunning and bewildring as anything. He never thought that something like this could be done between men. It's honestly never crossed his mind. He's always been too busy hunting to spare any thoughts to this. Whatever this is. Certainly the first time he's been kissed. By a goddamn leech, no less. The indignity of it makes him frown, even as his lungs scream for air and blackness creeps into the edges of his vision. He becomes aware of fingers stroking the fine hairs at the back of his neck and shivers at the decieving tenderness of the gesture. Reid tilts his head back even more so the blood runs to the back of his mouth. Geoffrey has two choices. Swallow or choke.

The latter would be the honorable thing to do. His lips feel raw. The overwhelming taste of iron is all over his mouth. He can see Reid staring at him from the side. Oh how badly he wants to give him the finger. And preferably jam it into that damn eye. What's there to stare at? He's just a man who dedicated his life to killing vampires. Not that he's self-conscious about his looks or anything, he just doesn't like intense scrutiny. Reid's clever tongue suddenly presses down on his, pins it to the bottom of his mouth. Geoffrey's eyes widen as he feels the blood run down his throat unhindered and promptly into the wrong pipe. He trashes wildly until Reid finally has mercy and draws back enough to let him choke and gasp. Geoffrey tries so hard, but he can't help but swallow reflexively once or twice. He spits blood purposefully all over the damn leeches expensive tweed jacket and retches at the taste of it. Reid's face scrunches up and he holds him at arm's lenght. 

"That was uncalled for," he complains with that damn posh West End accent of his.

"Uncalled-?!" Geoffrey bellows and wipes furiously at his abused mouth. "You goddamn-!"

It's too late. He can feel it already. He didn't get it all out and now it's inside him. Changing him. When the vampire releases him from his iron grip, Geoffrey crumples to the floor feeling like the strenght has been sapped out of him. He feels hot all over, like he suddenly has a fever. His heart is pounding like he just ran a marathon, he can hear the pulse rushing in his ears. 

"Fuck," he curses quietly in between sucking in much needed air. 

"Welcome to the world through the looking glass," Reid says somewhere above him. 

His footsteps echo loud in the room as he leaves. A splitting headache springs up behind Geoffrey's temples and he has to squeeze his eyes shut at the pain of it. 

"FUCK!" He yells after the door slams shut behind the vampire.


End file.
